Grandline: Iron Soul Arc
The Iron Soul Arc is the first arc of Grandline's Role play Story. It stars Red-Haired Clive's recruitment of several new Pirates for the Red Wing Pirates and his struggle to stop the Iron Soul Pirates from taking over the East Blue. Prologue Black Steel Gajeel and his Iron Soul Pirates have sucessful put the east blue in a metaphorically choke hold through Organized crime. Word of his accomplishment has reached the Grandline, and heroic pirate Captain Clive wishes to halt any advancement the Iron Soul Pirates mght take towards controlling the East Blue. Clive sends his loyal underling, Squall to single handedly stop the Iron Soul Pirates but he mysteriously dissappears. This leads Clive to believe that his son like partener has been captured. Clive leaves the Grandline to stop Black Steel and his Pirates once and for all. Plot Creating a Crew Clive arrives in Foosha Village in the East Blue and instantly stumbles apon two young talents. Their names are Cameron and Romeo and they are a small time gang looking for some "excitement". The two attack the military base at the head of Foosha Village, a marine base lead by the legendary White Sea Chaser. They defeat him by a stroke of luck and steal his staff, Clive goes to confront them in order to invite them to join him, but Chaser returns and attacks the three. A large battle ensumes and Clive is able to take Cameron into his custody, after seeing Cameron's ability to use his Devil Fruit; The Glow Glow Fruit. This Devil Fruit allows Cameron to produce different color glows to produce different effects, Seeing his potential he decides to invite Cam to join the newly founded Pirate Crew; The Red Wing Pirates! Cameron agrees to join the crew so Clive explains the current situation. They must rescue fellow member Squall, from the Iron Soul Pirates. So Clive assigns Cameron to investigate around Foosha Village in order to find any information on the Iron Soul Pirates. While investigating, Cameron is confronted by a hired gun named Todoh the Blaze. Todoh explains that Clive owes a debt to very powerful people and Todoh has been sent to collect. Cameron ignorantly duels Todoh and is overwhelmed by his swordsmanship. Todoh uses the Meito; Kyoshumaru which can create fire by sparking its point against a surface. Cameron is defeated by Todoh but spared, Todoh spares him so he can deliver his message directly to Clive. Meanwhile; Julian recovers and awakens from the beating he took in the three way brawl between Cameron, Chaser and Clive. Julian stumbles across Lyndis Harper; a young swordswomen looking for her best friend; Squall. The two encounter Chaser, who this time reveals his origin as Julian's father which convinces Julian to become a Marine and leaves Lyndis to find Cam on her own, hoping he'll lead her to Squall. Lyndis eventually finds Cam who had just been defeated by Todoh the Blaze. Lyndis questions Cameron on Squall's wearabouts but Cam is obvlious to them aswell. Cam informs Lyndis that he has been captured by the Iron Soul Pirates; the same crew that hired Todoh to collect a randsome for his life. The two then decide to work together in order to find and defeat Todoh, hoping he'll lead them to Squall. Todoh reveals himself once again after noticing his message wasn't delivered, therefore now he'll send a message emotionally to Clive by taking another one of his crew mates hostage. But Cameron refuses to go and teams up with Lyndis to combat him. The two make a good team and go toe to toe witht he Samurai pyro. Cameron is able to unlock a new power within his Devil Fruit abilities, the ability to freeze. He freezes the ground so Todoh cannot spark up a flame by slashing his sword across it. This leaves him open for an attack, which Cameron delivers through a final devistating blow. Iron Souls Strike First With Todoh's defeat, he is captured and taken to Clive by Lyndis and Cam. They interrogate him and he tells them that Squall has been taken to Slave Island by the Iron Soul Pirates. The area around the Island is completely controlled by the Pirate crew but the Red Wing Pirates set sail anyway. They throw Todoh overboard and are soon met by a stranger at sea. The stranger identifies herself as Diyan R. Keis, an agent of the White Wing Pirates; a pirate crew led by Clive's rival Mel D. Tsubasa. She attacks the crew for seemingly no reason but this is actually a signal to let the Iron Soul fleet of ships know the Red Wing Pirates are approaching. Keis is faught off just as the fleet arrives, they open fire apon the Red Wing Ship without warning. This causes devistating damage as only Clive can fend the cannon balls off. He is injured in the process and the crew must survive by sneaking towards the Island with what little resources they have. They board a small rescue boat and paddle towards the island undeneath the smoke screen left by their smoldering ship. They finnaly reach Slave Island once Clive has reached his limit, he was severaly injured by cannon shrapnel. He sends the group off to find Squall while he recovers from his injury Fight for the Halo Cameron and Lyndis head off to find Squall, and are lead to a large building containing a glass prisim with Squall inside of it. In order to infultrate this building, Lyndis acts as one of the Iron Souls Shiphands. She overhears a conversation about Squall's weapon; the Halo. It is a ring with the "Light Dial" inside of it, giving it immense power, rarity and value. Diyan R Keis arrives on the Island, looking to make a trade for the Halo from the Iron Soul Pirates.While Lyndis trys to infultrate the building, Cameron is discovered to be an enemy. Diyan uses the confusion to reveal her true nature, hoping to take the Halo from the Iron Soul Pirates by force. The three crews insue in a triple threat brawl for the Halo, currently heald by Iron Soul Pirate; Gan Bosque. He is stabbed by Keis and the Ring is nearly taken, he drops it leaving in the open. Keis clashes with Cam for the ring, she nearly overwhelms him. He trys to strike her with a powerful attack using his Devil Fruit but mainly causes calateral damage to the Building. This allows Lyndis to strike at the heart of Squall's cage, shattering it and finnaly freeing Squall. Before Keis is finnaly able to grab the Halo, a silouette appears from the shadows and steals it. The figure moves quickly and heads to another building on the island. Squall's freedom is short lived as he is taken hostage by Keis; who holds a knife to him. Lyndis nearly surrenders to her but Clive arrives in badages to save them. The Wrath of Black Steel Clive sends Lyndis and Cameron off to chase the mysterious figure with the Halo, as he confronts Keis. She resfuses to let Squall go without the Halo. Clive threatens to shatter her with his Devil Fruit but she is well aware that he is unable to crush human flesh with his devil fruit powers. This takes the offense out of Clive's threats as he must now submit to Keis demands. Meanwhile Cameron and Lyndis track the figure to an empty building. Cameron rushes in and leaves Lyndis behind, he arrives at the top floor and is met by the figure. The figure is a man, none other then the Iron Soul Pirates Captain; Black Steel Gajeel. Cameron demands the ring back from Gajeel, who of course refuses to hand it over to the young hero. Gajeel decides to fight for it instead and attacks Cameron, Cam defends himself from Gajeel's attacks for a short time. He strikes Gajeel directly sending him flying, appearing to have done some damage Cameron feels proud of himself. Gajeel recovers and reveals to have taken no damage at all and proclaims that its his "turn". He strikes Cam with his Devil Fruit Powers; the Iron Iron Fruit allows Gajeel to turn his body into Iron. The rainbow warrior is easily overwhelmed and flee's to find Lyndis, hoping her help can change the tide of battle. Gajeel quickly catches up to him and Lyndis, they attack him together but its simply no use. Gajeel even leaves himself open to Lyndis and Cameron's strongest attacks. They strike Gajeel directly but are completely nullified by Gajeel's Iron scales, a technique where he transforms his entire body into Iron Scales. Gajeel then pounces on the two and finishes them off, knocking them unconscience with ease. Gajeel returns to the main battlefield, interrupting Clive's negotiations with Keis with Cam and Lyndis' bodies in arm. Gajeel then has a change of heart and decides instead of selling the ring to the White Wing Pirates, he'll send them Keis' body as a message that he's a powerful pirate. Hoping to prove his worth, he challenges the White Wing Pirate, Halo Brawl Squall and Red Haired Clive to battle. The three are well known across the sea's as infamous pirates, and Gajeel wishes to defeat them in order to prove his strength to all those who know there name. Gajeel wants to face Squall first at his full power so he attacks Keis and returns the Halo directly to Squall. Squall agree's to fight with Gajeel and attacks. Keis looks to interrupt the fight, only wanting the Halo but is stopped by Clive's attack; which doesn't destroy her flesh but seperates her body into several smaller versions of herself. Clive's attack renders Keis' harmless while Squall tries to strike Gajeel to no avail. Suffering from malnutrition and injuries brought onto him by his original capture, Squall is no where near his full strength. This renders him defenceless against Gajeel who brutally assaults him. Before finishing Squall off, Cameron returns to consciencness and saves Squall. Gajeel is surpirsed to see that Cameron can still stand, let alone challenge Gajeel. Intrigued, Gajeel decides to clash with the young pirate one last time. Cameron battles hard but his attacks are simply no use against Gajeel's iron body. Gajeel easily reads Cam's offense and counters, leaving Cameron beaten down on the beach of Slave Island. While down, Cameron gazes apon the sea where he realises that his adventure has just begun and can't possibly end here. He spots the ruins of his first pirate ship, filling the hero with rage. This rage takes form through the Glow Glow Fruit's powers, he is covered by an aurora of several glows. A Cameron unknown to everyone takes shape and his powers explode apon Gajeel who underestimates his power. Gajeel is taken by surprise when his iron cracks from Cameron's first attack. Cameron then unleashes a flurry of blows which leave Gajeel in shock. Wide open, Gajeel is struck by one final attack from Cameron that sends him plunging into the sea. Epilogue After Gajeel's defeat, the fighting comes to an end but not because he was defeated. The fighting haults because just as Gajeel sinks, The White Angel decends from the sky. He comes to reclaim Keis after her failure and to warn Clive of their upcoming battle before leaving. The Red Wing Pirates then leave the shattered Iron Soul Pirates on Slave Island and return to Foosha Village. Once back in Foosha Village they have a drink in celebration and with Clive being the drunk he is he quickly looses his soberness. The topic of their ship is brought up and Clive decides (drunkenly) to send them to his "ally" Kurono Azolf in order to hunt and collect the large bounty of Akuma the Undead Swordsmen. Characters Protagonists *Clive *Cameron L. Romeo (Primary) *Lyndis Harper *Squall Antagonists *Todoh *Gan Bosque *Sun Jury *Diyan R. Keis *Gajeel (Primary) Episodes #Enter, Romeo and Clive #Debt of a Pirate! #A New Dream #Colors #Heartless Iron Souls #The Halo #Black Steel #Array of Passion Category:Story Arcs Category:Anime